Pisos
by Elizza Malfoy
Summary: Esta historia es depues de la guerra... bueno, por favor entren y leanlo...


_**Pisos**_

Por: Elizza Malfoy

**1º año- 7º piso**

-Doctor, ¿como se encuentra?

- Pues… físicamente se ha recuperado en su totalidad, pero… señora Weasley lamento decirle que anímicamente ya no podría empeorar. Ella no habla con nadie, usted misma lo ha constatado.

- pero ¿algo se podrá hacer?

La profesora McGonagall miro al hombre corpulento que se encontraba frente a ella esperando una respuesta positiva.

- si tal vez… el tiempo… su perdida fue muy grande y ella es tan joven los necesitara a todos.

Al centro de una habitación blanca se encontraba una cama donde descansaba una chica castaña, al fin después de un año se había recuperado, sus heridas al fin habían sido sanadas, pero esas heridas que deja el corazón son esas heridas las que mas duran y las que tal vez jamás cicatrizan.

"_como ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué sigo viva?... ¿Ron, Harry por que me dejaron aquí, ¿por que no morí yo también?... papá, mamá vengan por mi, por favor vengan por mi…"_

Se escucho como la puerta de esa silenciosa habitación se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña dejando entrar a dos mujeres que hermione conocía muy bien.

- querida estamos tan contentos de que despertaras

- …

- cierto señorita Granger, nos tenia muy preocupados.

-…

-por favor dinos algo.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez lloraba de alegría por que hermione al fin había despertado después de estar un año inconciente, y a la vez de impotencia por que la chica castaña no parecía interesada en vivir mas y eso era algo que ella simplemente no soportaba ya que la mujer quería a esa chica como si fuera su hija.

-gracias…

Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir, eran las primeras palabras que decía después de haber despertado ya que ahora esa señora que comenzaba a llorar era lo único que tenia y aun que no lo sabia esas palabras eran lo que mas necesitaba esa señora en eso momento, tal vez una nueva esperanza.

Las lagrimas e la mujer regordeta cayeron ya sin poderlas contener un poco de alegría después de tanto sufrimiento, después de la perdida de todos y cada uno de sus hijos, incluidos harry que era como un hijo mas, otro miembro de la familia al igual que la chica que aun se encontraba en esa cama de hospital, esa chica de cabellos enmarañados.

-señorita granger se que este no es el momento pero es mi deber informarle que las puertas de hogwarts se volverán a abrir y que usted podrá estudiar su ultimo grado escolar.

La joven asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-bueno será mejor que me retire.

-gracias Minerva.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, espero verla pronto señorita Granger.

La mujer salia de la habitación dejando solas alas dos mujeres, estuvieron calladas por largo rato.

Palabras eso era lo que menos necesitaban.

Hermione sabia que ahora esa señora era lo único que tenia y que ella la necesitaba, ya había perdido a sus seres queridos, así que desde ese momento ella se encargaría de cuidar de esa mujer que tenia enfrente, e intentar seguir adelante si eso era posible.

Al día siguiente hermione fue dada de alta y se fue a vivir con los señores weasley quienes habían insistido para que lo hiciera, tenían que seguir…juntos.

-quiero ir ha verlos.

-claro querida… claro.

Habían llegado después de un largo camino, llegaron a ese sitio sombrío, cada vez que volteaba veía algún nombre conoció, después de caminar un poco mas frente a ella se encontraban las tumbas de Ron, Harry, sus padres, Ginny y los demás hermanos weasley.

Se detuvo frente a las tumbas de sus padres y se hinco frente a ellos, con sus manos tapo su rostro intentando ocultar las lágrimas rebeldes que no pudo contener.

-les hubiera gustado que continuaras con tus estudios.

-cierto querida.

-lo se y lo haré, saben-volteo a ver a las dos personas que la habían llevado ahí los seres weasley- necesito darles las gracias por lo que an hecho por mi.

Ella se levanto mientras que decía esta frase quedando enfrente de la pareja.

-hermione- dijo el señor weasley acariciando su mejilla- desde hace tiempo tus eres como nuestra hija…

-y ustedes mis padres- agrego la castaña

Una semana después hermione ingreso a hogwarts, de los compañeros que habían estado con ella en años anteriores faltaban muchos ya que habían perecido en la guerra.

**2º año – 6º piso.**

Hermione termino el 7º curso en hogwarts y había decidido estudiar runas antiguas lo que requería tres años mas de su vida, seguía viviendo con los weasley quienes se habían convertido ya hace tiempo en su nueva familia aunque el dolor que ella albergaba se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Ella seguía siendo la chica mas inteligente de su generación, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, era muy callada, no hablaba con nadie solo para lo que era extremadamente necesario, y sus ojos se notaba sabiduría, esa sabiduría que solo te da el dolor, pero esta sabiduría estaba cubierta por una capa de una tristeza extrema.

Como cada año hermione seguía visitando esas tumbas.

-¡AUN LOS EXTRAÑO!- grito al cielo como esperando que alguien la escuchara por si aun no lo habían hecho.

**3º año – 5º piso.**

Un año más y el sufrimiento ya se había convertido en algo rutinario eso era algo con lo que ya no intentaba luchar, solo llevarlo. Como todos los años desde que despertara fue al cementerio ha dejar una rosa para cada uno de los seres queridos que estaban ahí pero esta vez llevaba una nota consigo que dejo sobre una tumba.

Querido harry:

Hola amigo donde quiera que te encuentre, quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy importante para mí. Desde que te conocí en el expreso a hogwarts sabía que serias una persona muy especial para mí, una persona que marcaría mi destino para siempre. Jamás me he arrepentido de haberme hecho tu amiga, eso era algo que agradeceré por siempre. Por favor diles a mis padres que lo amo y que los extraño tanto, también te extraño a ti y aron como no tiene idea, ya que después de estar tanto tiempo los tres juntos aun no concibo mi vida sin ustedes.

Tú amiga por siempre.

Hermione Granger.

**4º año – 4º piso.**

-lo lamento… murió.

Dijo el hombre que s e encontraba frente a ellas era el mismo hombre que años atrás había tratado las herida de hermione, quien ahora les daba esa triste noticia.

- nooo.

La sra. Weasley había perdido al amor de su vida, la persona con la que había compartido tantas cosas en su vida, el nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos al igual como su muerte.

Entre llanto la mujer dijo.

-es mejor así. Al menos el ya no tendrá que sufrir cuando yo muera

Lo enterraron en el mimo cementerio en el que ataban sus hijos, al funeral habían asistido hermione y la sra. Weasley quienes habían estado juntas en todo momento desde la ultima guerra, también se encontraban algunos compañeros de trabajo del sr. Weasley.

-al menos se que ya esta con ellos.

-cierto, muy cierto.

**5º año – 3º piso.**

- lo harás bien querida.

- gracias, muchas gracias.

Hermione camino hacia el estrado y miro a todos sus compañeros de clase mismos que ahora junto con ella se graduaban.

-compañeros- comenzó con su discurso- hemos pasado por grandes cosas en nuestras vidas muchos hemos perdido un pedazo de nuestro corazón, todos hemos sido afectados en mas de una forma y muchas nuestras heridas aun sangran, aun así estamos aquí por una cosa, o por alguna persona que nos empuja a seguir adelante, espero que sigua así durante mucho tiempo, suerte a todos y gracias, en especial quiero agradecer ala persona que me hace seguir adelante a la persona que se convirtió en mi madre, señora weasley muchas gracias. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos.- este había sido su discurso palabras que mas que para sus compañeros había escrito para ella intentando que le dieran un poco de consuelo.

**6º año – 2º piso.**

Querido Ron:

Esto es para ti, para ti que significas tanto para mi, an pasado tantos años y necesito volver a decirte que te amo como jamás ame a nadie, ron no puedo dejar de penar en que diste tu vida por protegerme, en que recibiste el avada kedavra por mi.

TE AMO RONALD WEASLEY, AUN TE SIGO AMANDO.

Yo cuidare de tu madre, pero por favor tu cuida de mi y as mas llevadero este dolor que siento en mi pecho.

Te amare por siempre

Hermione Granger

Esta fue la pequeña nota que dijo al visitar de nuevo al cementerio, aquel que ahora visitaba mas seguido que nunca, cada vez que salía del trabajo se dirigía ahí a llorar para después irse ha casa con la mujer que se había convertido en su madre y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

**7º año – 1º piso.**

El entierro ya había terminado, había muerto la única persona por la que había vivió este tiempo, lo único por lo que despertaba cada mañana, aquella mujer que le recordaba a lo que mas había amado hasta entonces a Ron, le recordaba a su mejor amigo por que siempre estaba con ella, le recordaba a Harry.

Le recordaba a su madre con su forma tan dulce de tratarla y a su padre al ser dura con ella cuando así lo requería.

Ahora que ya la había enterrado todo el olor que se había acumulado parecía aumentar.

Caminaba hasta que vio un edificio, vio en el su salvación.

Decidió entrar y estando allí tomo las escaleras y con cada escalón recordaba un pedazo e su vida.

1º piso- subía las escaleras y recordaba al troll que la había atacado y como sus amigos la habían salvado y como desde entonces estarían juntos… siempre.

2º piso- todo lo que paso con sus amigos al intentar descubrir al heredero, aquel que podría abrir la cámara de los secretos.

3º piso- seguía subiendo mientras recordaba como fue el año mas pesado de su vida, el giratiempo, a sirius…

4º año. Recordaba ha cierto búlgaro, a ron celoso, recordaba como se había sentido por que el pelirrojo no la había invitado al baile.

5º año –recordaba que ese año había sido uno definitivo y tan diferente, recordaba el ministerio y todo lo acontecido ahí

6º año- ese era el año en que había estado más celosa que en toda su vida y también la muerte de su querido director.

7º año- como había iniciado ese viaje, su confesión hacia ron, la caída de voldemort, y como esa guerra le había quitado todo.

Llego a la azotea del edificio y se dirigió hacia la orilla al estar ahí, solo se dejo caer.

7º piso _lo siento…_

6º piso _ya no puedo seguir, no sola._

5º piso _aunque se que así seguiré…_

4º piso _ya que se que un suicida…_

3º piso _no entra en tierra de valientes…_

2º piso _donde se que se encuentran todos ustedes._

1º piso -LOS AMO

Su cuerpo callo al suelo dejando una gran mancha de color carmesí… de su sangre, su dolor al fin había desaparecido aun que sabia que ella no estaría con sus seres queridos por que como ella lo pensó _"los suicidas no entran en tierra de valientes…"_ , pero al menos le consolaba que su dolor al fin había terminado.

La última sobreviviente del trío maravilla… hermione granger se suicido esta noche…

Era así como iniciaba un reportaje del profeta, aun que lo que ellas tal vez no sabían era que tal vez hermione murió muchos años atrás y que después solo respiraba por que era involuntario.

Fin

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer fic que escribo de harry potter así que les agradecería si por favor dejan comentarios, es muy importante para mi, por ultimo muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic.

(Es importante aclarar que este fic esta en otra Pág. la de azkaban México con el nombre de eliza malfoy es solo que aquí ese usuario ya estaba ocupado. También pueden escribir a 


End file.
